Happy Endings
by BlinkByou
Summary: I still often wonder, does he believe in happy endings? One-shot, drabble-like.


A/N: Spur of the moment thing here. Don't know why I wrote this. Hope its alright. It's around 12:30 AM where I'm at…god only knows why I'm up this late writing a one-shot. I'll be dead in the morning. Anyway, read on if you wish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never really could understand him. He was so different. So wild and free.

I would watch him, sitting by the beach, rolling my eyes as he played with the little kids. I thought it was stupid at the time. He was too old to be playing with them. He looked like a child himself. Whenever I talked to him about it, teased him and mocked him, he'd only smile. I didn't understand that smile.

Kairi tried to understand. She wanted to understand. But we both knew she never would.

You see Sora is complicated. He doesn't care about what others say. He likes being himself. He_ is_ himself.

Sora was headstrong. Tough although weak in appearance. He was often put down, laughed at and scorned of his big ideas. He always thought big. He was always looking for adventure.

I remember the day Sora said something very out of the ordinary. I told him he was stupid, and at that time I believed he was.

"Do you believe in happy endings?" He had asked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Of course I don't." I answered, shoving him playfully. "That's for babies."

"Oh." Was all he said. Then he smiled and stood up, running off down the stretch of beach. Carefree as always.

Sora was different. I never understood what he meant by that. I thought he was crazy and moved on. Then he asked me again.

"Hey Riku, do you believe in happy endings?"

"No. I don't." I simply told him. He looked at me for a second and then turned back towards the sun.

I study the fading sun and then look at my chocolate haired best friend. "Do you?" I ask, curious as to why he was asking.

"Yeah." He answered. "Yeah I do."

I smirked and shoved him. Sora was so naïve. "Grow up Sora. There's no such thing as a happy ending." I say, standing up and walking away.

To this day I wonder. I wonder what happened to the boy I used to know. The boy who joked and laughed. The boy who danced with girls who had no dates. The boy who babysat kids, even though he was made fun of. The boy who jumped when he was excited, and smiled when he was sad.

What happened to the boy who believed in happy endings?

It's ironic now. As I sit here, leaning against the papou tree I ask him a question. He looks at me with his deep eyes that hold no emotion. He doesn't smile, he doesn't laugh. He doesn't 

look at the girls who he used to care for. He doesn't play with the children on the beach. He doesn't jump when he's excited because he no longer becomes excited. And he frowns when he is sad, because he is always sad.

"Do you believe in happy endings?" I ask desperately. I need to know that the Sora I used to know exists. I need to know that I can find him. I need to know that he hasn't abandoned me as a friend. That he's still there. Still smiling.

He looks at me with a frown. He was no longer a boy, but a man. A man with a broken heart and a shattered life. He was a hero yet he felt like a bad guy. He'd killed people, but he'd saved more. He'd destroyed lives, but he'd restored many. He was human, but he felt like the devil.

"No." He says, pushing himself up from the tree. My heart drops at this and try not to yell. I try not to make him see. Because I can't. Sora is no longer here. He's merely a shell, and nothing more.

"You were right Riku." He says with a laugh. "There is no such thing as a happy ending." Taking a step forward, he begins to walk away. After a second he stops. My heart lifts again, hoping he has changed his mind.

"Thank you." He says, "For being honest."

And as he walks away I feel myself start to sink. For playing the liar I have done well in the past years. But it only hurts me now, I feel no safety and relief like I used to. Now my lies and the lie I told him so long ago have broken me.

Because now I don't believe in happy endings. Not anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um, yeah. This is really weird….hope you guys understand it. Lol, it's kind of stupid. R&R

Peace


End file.
